Alex Phantom Chronicals: The Beginning Of Life
by AlexPhantom33
Summary: Before Vlad began his experiments to create a perfect clone of Danny he created Alex. Alex was his first success at creating life and he now helps Vlad with his experiments. What will happen when Alex meets Danielle? and what happens when they start to see each other as siblings? -Please give it a good chance as it is my first Fic and please leave review - Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

Alex opened his eyes. Although he didn't move his mind was racing. He was lying down in a machine that surrounded him like some sort of cocoon. The front of the machine had opened up acting almost like a doorway to the outside world letting the light seep in through it. The machine was hard and uncomfortable, Alex could feel the cold metal against his skin.

"A cloning chamber"

Alex labeled it in his mind, unsure of how he could recognise such a device. He couldn't remember ever seeing one before or anything for that matter.

To his surprise Alex realized he new not only what a cloning machine was but also how to build one. He new how to read and write, he new collage degree math's, he even new the laws of physics. Alex was amazed at how he knew so many incredible things and searched his brain to see what else he knew, but was cut short when a voice from the outside world called to him…

"Come my boy, there is much to discus"

The voice was cold and Alex was unsure if he should trust the voice but he soon realised he had no alternative and climbed out of the cloning chamber.

He looked around to see a dark laboratory with many machines covering the place. Alex wanted to test his knowledge by looking around and naming as many as he could but his attention was pulled towards a man standing before him. Alex didn't know where he was, or even who he was but Alex wasn't afraid and he felt the desire to prove this to the man standing before him.

"Greetings child. I am Vlad Plasmius your creator" spoke with a mile that Alex did not perceive as friendly or kind

He had black hair that stood up like horns on his head; his skin was pale and slightly green and he wore a white tactical suit with a white and red cape that hung off of his shoulders.

"Creator? Than I assume I am a clone?"

"You catch on quick. No doubt thanks to the incredible mind I gave you." He said almost congratulating himself.

Alex just waited knowing that the answers he was searching for would be eventually be revealed to him.

"You are not a clone, but my first success at creating life."

Alex continued to stand there calmly interested to hear more of what his creator had to say

"Before I begin my cloning trials I thought it would be best to see what my limitations were when it came to creating life."

Vlad began pacing his lab as he continued to speak

"I took four months and many tries before I was able to create a stable being"

He stopped to gesture at Alex

"There where others then? Ones before me" Alex asked keeping his calm composure

"Yes, the others were too unstable and quickly dissolved after their creation" Vlad replied with no hint in sorrow or remorse

"Am I to presume that I am stable?" Alex asked hiding his small amount of fearful doubt with his cool composure

"That is correct child I have solved your stabilization problem and you will not dissolve like the others before you." Vlad assured

Alex was relieved to hear this but he still had more questions about who or what he was.

"How do I know things if I was not taught them?" Alex asked trying to hide his burring desire to know the answer.

"I was able to insert knowledge into your brain so that you could be useful as soon as you were created. You were made as a test so I gave you as much knowledge as I possible could."

This made sense to Alex and it explained how he knew so much after just coming into existence. Alex was going to ask more questions but Vlad took it upon himself to continue talking.

"You child, are the very definition of perfection." He said smiling evilly "You're as smart as some of the most brilliant minds of our century, and more powerful than another man on earth, (second to me)" he added quickly "Your name is Alex"

Alex whispered his name to himself under his breath glad that he at least new his own name.

Alex's mind was racing again. He now knew so many things about himself including his own name but one question still burned in the back of his mind, and he was afraid that he already knew the answer to this one

"If I am as perfect as you say, am I what you were looking for?" Alex asked

Vlad's smile disappeared "unfortunately not" he said turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

After Vlad received a message from one of his many computers, Vlad had led Alex though his castle and to his new room. The room had its own bathroom and shower but was quite small compared to the others in the house.

"This is where you will be staying" Vlad said gesturing to the room "Stay here for now, I have to go deal with some business but when I return we will continue with your training."

"Alright" Alex replied

Vlad then swiftly left the room closing the door behind him.

Alex walked around the room taking in all there was to see and ended up on the bed. Alex thought it was soft and very comfortable but that might have been because the only thing he had to compare it too was a hard metal cloning chamber. Alex internal laughed at the idea.

He thought about what he should do to pass the time and ended up deciding to take a shower as he noticed that there were a few bits of goo on his body here and there. Probably left over from the cloning process.

When Alex entered the bathroom a realisation suddenly hit him. He had never even seen his own face. Alex immediately walked to the mirror to see what he looked like.

Alex was tall with light brown hair. He had a strong chin and his face resembled Vlad's slightly, making Alex think that Vlad had created him using a tiny bit of his own DNA. Alex also took the time to notice that he was wearing a plain white jump suit.

Alex undressed and through his clothes on a towel rack. He jumped into the shower and let the warm soothing water wash over him. After he determined himself clean Alex stepped out of the shower wrapping him self in a towel as did so. Alex looked at his Jump suit resting on the towel rack.

"I'd rather not advertise I'm a lab experiment." Alex said to himself as he picked up the jump suit and threw it in the trash. Alex left the bathroom and walked over to his new wardrobe. When he looked inside he noticed that Vlad hadn't bothered to buy him any more than one set of cloths. It was a plain black T-shirt and some dark navy blue jeans. Alex also noticed there were a pair of black running shoes.

Over all Alex liked the way he looked in his new clothes as he examined him self in the mirror. He wasn't ugly, at least he hoped so. Alex didn't have much to compare too as he had only met one other person. Alex then spent a few minutes comparing him self to famous historical figures by using some of the vast knowledge he had been given.

After studying himself in the mirror Alex lied down on his bed and decided to explore his new mind and see what wonders it held. Alex closed his eyes and dove into his mind. It felt like he could see files and banks full of knowledge that he could call upon any time he needed.

"Cloning Chamber" he said mentally almost like he was searching for the knowledge on the Internet. As soon as he had thought of a cloning chamber a mental image appeared in his head. He could recite the definition out loud and even with out meaning to begin creating a few blue prints in is head on how to build one.

"Cool" Alex said out loud with a smile he just couldn't hide

Alex didn't know how long he stayed on his bed for, but it wasn't till Vlad entered the room did he sit up straight. Alex could tell that what ever Vlad had to deal with must have annoyed him because he seemed to be more irritated when he came back.

"Alright Alex its time to get to work, I don't have time to waste." He said sharply gesturing for Alex to fallow him. "Its time we get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had gone by and Alex had learned a lot since his first day of existence. He had learned of Vlad's other human form and how he was what was known as a halfa. Alex was soon told after that he too was a halfa and had the same powers as Vlad and they spent their mornings training getting Alex used to his powers. The rest of their day Alex spent helping Vlad in the lab with his experiments in cloning.

Alex quickly realised that he didn't like Vlad at all and even though Vlad created Alex he was nothing like a father to him at all. Vlad snapped at Alex and constantly put him down. His training was cruel and unnecessary but Alex found that he could push through it and he was determined to show that he could take anything Vlad threw at him.

Working with Vlad in the lab Alex quickly learned Vlad's goal. Vlad wanted to create a perfect clone of his arch nemesis Danny Phantom to have as a son. Alex noticed that this wasn't just any regular goal it was an obsession. It Drove Vlad like nothing else. Alex sometimes watched Danny and his family through Vlad's many security cameras he had hidden in their house. Danny's life seemed normal, and happy. Alex was slightly jealous and felt bad for what he was helping Vlad do.

It took three weeks to create the first clone and unfortunately it had failed. Alex watched in horror as the clone melted into ectoplasm before his very eyes.

"I thought I had the destabilization problem fixed" Vlad said with a more annoyed expression then anything else

"It seems that trying to create an exact duplicate of someone is more challenging than simply creating life," Alex said trying to recover from what he had just seen.

As time passed they had created more and more clones each one a failure. Alex tried his absolute best and sometimes went days on end without sleep trying to solve the destabilization problem. He couldn't stand the sight of his fellow clones melting into ectoplasm before their life had even begun.

Vlad had not remorse for the failed clones and insisted that they be forgotten as they moved forward. Alex couldn't understand how Vlad could be so nonchalant about the failed clones. It sickened him.

Thanks to Alex's hard work clones were finally stable enough to actually leave their cloning chambers. To Alex's disappointment these clones turned out to be mindless drones unable to fully think for them selves and they quickly destabilized if they used too much energy, which to Alex's horror he had to find out the hard way by watching Vlad fight these clones to find their maximum potential.

But after countless tries and failed clones they had finally made progress. This day would forever change Alex's life.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! before I begin I just wanted to say that I realised I have been miss spelling Danny Fenton as: Danny Phenton. This includes anyone else with the Fenton's last name, oops! I don't think I actual mentioned the name: Fenton yet but if you did notice it in previous chapters just know that I have learnt from my mistake and will spell the name properly from now on. Please don't point it out in reviews I feel dumb enough as it is :D

Alex and Vlad were working hard in lab. Vlad was working on some last minute calculations over on one of his many monitors.

"You're the most intelligent man in the world Vlady poo, Jack Fenton is an idiot"

Alex rolled his eyes as he could hear Vlad's creepy Maddie A.I. from across the room giving him unnecessary praise. Alex thought someone had to be pretty desperate to create a robotic girl friend for him self.

Alex was working on a new formula he had been trying to perfect one that would not only be able to create a more stable clone but also allow it to have a mind of its own. Alex new that Vlad would be furious if he new about his plans so he kept it a secret from him. After carefully adding a few extra ingredients to the glowing green test tube he eyed his target. Alex would have to pour his new formula into the machine without Vlad knowing. Alex was in his ghost form so he used this opportunity to float over to the machine without making a sound. Alex lifted the lid off of one part of the machine and was about to pour out the context inside the beaker when Vlad let out a loud laugh nearly giving Alex a heart attack. The sound shocked Alex so much that he nearly dropped the vile and had to fumble around with it in the air trying not to spill it.

After Alex was able to secure the vile in his hand he looked over to see Vlad still talking to his creepy excuse of a girl friend. "Idiot" thought Alex as he poured the out the test tube into the machine and closed the lid again. Alex then floated back to where he had been just as Vlad turned around.

"Are we ready?" He asked coldly

"Yes all systems are primed and we are ready to proceed" Alex replied

"Alright then here we go" Vlad said with a sick smile as he pulled the final lever.

The lab shook slightly and the lights blinked on as the proses began. Alex hated this experience it was horrifying. This is not how someone's first moments of existence should be like not here. Not in this dark lab, cold laboratory. Alex had tried to make the place as nice as possible so that when a clone was created its first experience wasn't as dark as his.

Everything slowed down as the proses finished. There was silence.

The cloning chamber doors opened as green smoke pored out. Vlad and Alex looked at the device with anticipation waiting for the latest clone to come out.

Vlad was praying that he would finally get the half ghost son he had wanted for so long and Alex was praying that he wouldn't have to clean up the remains of another one of his comrades.

After what seemed like an hour a small hand was seen poking out of the machine, which shocked both of them. That hand was much too small to be a perfect clone of Danny. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted as a small girl with jet black hair tumbled out of the machine.

Alex was in shock but quickly rushed over to help the small girl up. She was much younger than him he guessed that she was about twelve years old. As he helped her up he looked into her bright blue eyes. Alex smiled as far as the other clones went she was by far the best looking. Unlike most of the other clones she didn't appear to have any disfigurements other than the fact that she was a twelve-year-old girl.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked the girl

"Yea I think so… what happened?" she said looking around wildly

Alex knelt down and put his hands on the girl's shoulders "Take it easy, you're probably very weak we should…"

But Alex was interrupted and shoved out of the way by Vlad

"Why hello my dear we have much to talk about." He said giving her a smile, which only Alex could recognize as fake after being with him for so long. This wasn't going to be good


	5. Chapter 5

The new clone was one of the strongest and most stable clones so far. Vlad had taking a liking to her and told her that he was her father. Alex knew better. He could tell that Vlad saw something in this clone that he could use, and that Vlad had really no care for the girl.

Vlad had named her Danielle after his nemesis Danny, and pretended to give her love and affection much to Alex's annoyance but he knew better than to say anything. Alex was in charge of training and looking after her, which he was happy to do. Alex was also able to go out and get her some real cloths. Something he knew Vlad would never bother to do. Danielle now wore a blue hoodie and red shorts. She had also styled her hair so that she had a long black pony tail and bangs that covered half her face. Alex was very happy that he was able help Danielle find a look that was unique to her, even if she did look like a female counter part to Danny. When Alex was with Danielle it felt like for the first time in his life he was truly happy

Alex and Danielle had grown quite close as he trained her and it wasn't to soon after that they started seeing each other as brother and sister.

It was a Friday afternoon and the two had just finished up with Danielle's morning training much to her disappointment.

"Why can't we keep going?" She moaned, "I think I'm getting better at flying!"

"I have no doubt that you are" Alex said with a chuckle. "But I don't want you using to much energy." He said with more of a serious tone.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, you know?" she said with a huff

"I am your older brother its my job to worry about you" He replied ruffling her hair playfully

Alex had decided to take a break from working in the lab to watch some TV with Danielle.

Alex sat on the couch as Danielle jumped on to it from the side, playfully landing on Alex as she did so. Alex could only laugh at this and his sister let out a huge smile.

"So what do you want to watch?" Alex said as he handed her the remote

Danielle flicked threw the many channels on TV until she found something that interested her. She eventually stopped on a spy movie featuring a female protagonist who had long black hair similar to her own.

"Cool" she said, her eyes widening as the spy did a back flip and landed on two bad guys. Danielle then stood up on the couch and started to punch the air like she was fighting off her own attackers. Alex let out at laugh as he watched his sister pretend to be a spy.

"It would be so cool being a spy." Danielle said dreamily "saving the world."

"Yea?" Alex asked with a smile "Well maybe you will be a spy someday." He said wrapping an arm around her and giving her a small side hug.

"You think?" she said beaming up at Alex

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can do anything you set your mind to." Alex assured.

"Thanks Al" she said using his special nickname she had come up with.

"No problem Dani" He said returning the gesture by using hers.

They then continued to watch TV until Vlad called Alex away to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey its me again. Just wanted to apologies about the short chapters, I have a tendency to rush things along a bit to fast. Don't forget that this is just one story of many to come. You have probably realised this is just a re-wright to the DP episode "kindred spirits" I have plans for many original stories for Alex and his sister but I just need to get through these crucial plots. I know its not the most original work but try to enjoy!

Danielle was bored. She had practiced flying and using her powers for a few hours by herself, but was carful not to use to much energy like she promised her brother. She tried watching TV but nothing good was on so she decided to pay Alex a quick visit in the lab and see what he was up to.

"Hey Alex" she said with a bright smile walking up to him in the lab as he worked

"Hey Dani what's up?" he asked her simple visit and smile brightened his rather unpleasant day

"Nothing just thought I would come and hang out with you." She said cheerily

Alex's smile widened. "That's nice of you I always love your company"

Dani just smiled and watched Alex work on a new crazy contraption her dad had told Alex to make. Dani's smile turned into a frown, as she got lost in her own thought. This did not go unnoticed by Alex.

"Dani is something wrong?" Alex asked concerned about his younger sister.

"How come you never call him dad?" she asked

"What?" Alex said shocked at the question "You mean Vlad?"

"Yea I have never heard you call him dad."

"Well that's because me and Vlad don't get along" Alex explained as gently as he could

"Why? Do you not like each other?" she asked

"No we don't, he doesn't think of me as a son I was just an experiment to him" Alex said feeling a small bit of anger build up inside of him a the thought of this

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't like me either." she said sadly "Do you think he feels the same way about me?" she asked looking up at Alex with sad eyes

Alex was shocked to hear this. It seemed that Danielle wasn't as dumb as Vlad thought she was and that she might be catching on to his little game. Alex thought long and hard about it and decided that it would be best that he protect her from the truth, There would be too many consequences if he told her what Vlad was doing not to mention the fact that if she were to find out that the person she loved as a father didn't really care about her at all it may destroy the poor girl.

"I am sure he is just in a bad mood sometimes" Alex falsely assured

"You think?" she asked hopefully

Alex just nodded with a smile. It was truly painful to do this to her but he had to protect her. Danielle's mood improved thanks to her brother's efforts but Alex wanted to make sure her mind was off of the depressing subject.

"Hey I'm glad you came down to see me because I wanted to give you something" Alex said walking over to his hidden gift for his sister.

"You got me a gift?" she said in happy shock

"Yeah! Its no big deal but I saw this red beanie in a store and thought it would look good on you." Alex said handing her the small hat.

Danielle put it on and rushed over to the nearest machine to try and see her own reflection. "I love it!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Alex!" she said giving him a quick hug and then running off

Alex smile disappeared as soon as Danielle was out of sight. Even though Danielle was happy Alex had still lied to her about Vlad. This wasn't the first time Alex had lied to Danielle and he hated it. . He was tired of doing Vlad's dirty work, and tired of him manipulating Danielle. He knew exactly what kind of man Vlad was and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Two bright beams of light formed around Alex transforming him into his ghost form. Alex fazed through the ceiling of the lab and flew through the castles hallways until he stopped in front of Vlad's office doors

It was time to have a talk with Vlad.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really think that you can just walk away from me that easily?" Vlad said glaring at Alex from across the room. "I created you, you exist to serve me." He shouted

"Does it look like I serve you?" Alex said coolly "I am done putting up with your evil ways Vlad, what your doing is wrong and I'm not doing your dirty work anymore you have nothing you can use to control me."

Vlad's glared at Alex for a long time before he broke out into an evil smile.

"Don't I Alex?" he said giving out a small laugh. "There is only one thing you care about in the world and that's your darling little sister."

Alex's eyes widened in fear, Alex felt like he wanted to punch himself in the face for being so stupid. Now he had put Danielle in danger because of his actions.

"You will do exactly what I say and when I say it or Danielle will pay the price." Vlad said with his hands behind his back and a horrible smile on his face.

"You're a monster Vlad" Alex said rage building inside him "Some day in the future I will make you pay for what you have done." Alex said before storming out of his office.

Alex was furious with Vlad but even more so with him self how could he not see that coming? For someone as smart as the greatest minds of the century he sure was stupid enough to put his sisters life in danger. Alex was storming down the hall towards his room when suddenly he crashed into something.

"Hey…" he started angrily but then immediately calmed down when he noticed it was Danielle that he had crashed into

"Dani? What are you doing up its late?" Alex asked helping the girl up of the gowned

"I heard shouting so I came to see what was wrong" she explained with a worried look on her face

Alex was shocked was he really that loud when confronting Vlad? The castle was huge and if Danielle could here their argument from all the way on the other side, they must have been extremely loud.

"Oh that was just me and Vlad we got into an argument again, but its ok everything's fine now." He added noticing the girls worrying face

"Oh ok" she said the frown disappearing from her face even though she didn't look completely convinced. The small girl let out a yawn as she rubbed her eye

Alex smiled as the sight warmed his heart "okay lets get you back to bed" he said as he led Dani back to her room.

Danielle's room wasn't far from his own and it was mostly the same except for a few minor details.

Danielle climbed into bed and Alex pulled the covers over her tucking her in for the night. He then kissed her on the forehead and turned of the lights. As he was leaving he looked back through the crack in the door to see her sleeping soundly.

"Don't worry Danielle, no matter what I have to do I will keep you safe." He said quietly.

"That's good to hear" Vlad said quietly

Alex turned around shocked to see Vlad had snuck up on him. He had probably been watching for a while, Alex thought.

"I really do hope you meant what you said because I have a few task for you to do, and they are not for the faint hearted." Vlad said his wicked smile stretching across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle walked into her father's office as she was requested too. She hadn't been in here much since she was told by Alex to stay out. Alex told her that because her dad was very busy with his stressful job it would be easier on him if she didn't come inside and bother him.

"Hi daddy you called?" Dani asked beaming up at her father.

"Yes Dani please sit down." He said with a smile

Dani was very excited at the fact that her father had called her, as she didn't see him very often. Unknowingly to Dani this was because Vlad had underestimated how long he could keep up his loving performance with her and used work as an excuse to not see her.

Dani was also happy to actually do something as her life had recently become a bit more boring. Alex's worked seemed to triple over the last few weeks. He would either be busy in the lab working as hard as he could, or he would be on a mission that her father sent him on. Dani didn't know what Alex was doing on these missions but the way Alex came home tired and very upset it couldn't have been easy. Danielle understood that Alex needed his space after a mission to rest so she left him alone. Unfortunately she couldn't talk to him in the lab anymore either, as he was always working with his full effort now and couldn't spare time to talk to her like he used to. Danielle wondered what could possible motivate someone to work as hard as Alex.

"You probably know your brother has been going on a few missions for me." He said coolly

"Yea they must be hard because Alex is really tired when he comes home." Vlad couldn't stop a small smile escape from his lips as she said this.

"Yes well they are very important which is why your brother puts so much energy into them." He said chuckling slightly "The reason I called you here is because I have a very important mission for you."

Danielle's eyes widened and she let out a big smile

"Really!" she said excitedly

"Yes" Vlad said slyly "Do you remember Danny Fenton?"

"He is the person who had the DNA that you used to make me right?" She asked acting like this was the most normal conversation in the world

"That's right!" He said encouragingly "Now because of your stabilization problem I am going to need more DNA so that I can try and fix it but Daniel isn't going to give it up without a fight so I will need you to gain his trust."

"How do I do that?" Dani asked ready to prove to her father that she could work just as hard as Alex.

Vlad smiled evilly "Let me explain the plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was flying back to Wisconsin trying to forget some of the horrible things he had just done for Vlad. Alex was exhausted it took all of his effort not to fall out of the sky. He had been running around day and night doing Vlad's bidding. Ever since Alex's disobedience act, Vlad had made his life a living hell.

Alex finally saw the dark castle in which he reluctantly called home and flew directly into it phasing through the ceiling and landing on his bed. Alex fell immediately asleep and it wasn't until the next morning that he woke up.

Alex moaned out loud as he rose from his bed and started his journey towards Vlad's office. He was extremely thankful that he got a good night sleep and that he hadn't had any of his usual nightmares to keep him up at night. Alex had been having these dreams for a while they were dreams about his missions, dreams about the previous clones melting away in front of him, and dreams of loosing Danielle.

Alex arrived at Vlad's office door much sooner than he wanted to and he reluctantly walked inside.

"Ah Alex I noticed that your last mission was a success" He said smiling evilly. Alex could only glair at him.

"Alex I need to get you up to speed on what my next plan is so that you can play your part" Vlad said calmly "As you know we recently discovered a key ingredient in finding a solution to the stabilization problem."

"You need Danny's mid-morph DNA" Alex answered for him afraid of what Vlad might say next. Alex was afraid what Vlad would do to Danny to try to get his mid-morph DNA. Even though they had never met, from what Alex had observed through Vlad's spy cameras Danny seemed like a good person and Alex felt bad for all the trouble Vlad was causing him.

"To insure Daniel's capture I sent your sister to gain his trust"

"WHAT!" Alex screamed. "You sent Danielle to capture Danny? What if she gets into a fight! She may be more stable than the others but we both know what happens when she uses too much energy. You're sending her to her death!"

"Calm down Alex" Vlad said sternly "I am well aware of her limitations and I have planned around it, she will be kept safe as long as you do as I say."

Alex had no choice but to trust Vlad. Alex didn't believe that Vlad would send Danielle to her death. If she were to die Vlad would have no control over him anymore and as far as Alex new Vlad still needed him.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Alex said surrendering

"We leave for Amity Park in an hour, by the time we arrive everything should be ready and Danny will have no idea what hit him." Vlad said with a small smile

Vlad then walked out of his office leaving Alex to think about what was ahead. Alex sighed. He could only hope that Danielle was alright, and that Danny would be able to fight through whatever Vlad's plan was.

Alex gathered a few things and soon found him self on Vlad's privet jet flying to Amity park. Vlad's jet was one of the most advanced in the country, making the journey from Wisconsin to Amity Park in a few short minutes. This had become very important ever since Vlad was elected mayor under mysterious circumstances. He needed to be able to travel between Amity Park and Wisconsin quickly to keep his political career and his cloning experiments going along side each other.

Alex tried to relax but he couldn't settle his anxiety and eventually couldn't stop himself from asking Vlad questions

"What's Danielle doing?" Alex asked firmly. It was more of a demand than a question.

Vlad simply relaxed in his chair and smiled softly. He stirred a glass of red wine he had brought on the plane with him in his hand.

"She is gaining his trust." Vlad explained in a calm voice. "I have sent her as well as a few of the others to attack Daniel. Your sister will help him fend of these attackers gaining his trust and when he lets his guard down we will strike." Vlad took a sip form his glass as he finished.

"The clones won't be able to handle a beating like that they will destabilize quickly into the fight." Alex said narrowing his eyes. "You're sending them to their death."

"So what if I am?" Vlad said nonchalantly "Their mistakes, failures, mindless drones why should you care?"

"Because it's cruel." Alex said raising his voice slightly

"A necessary sacrifice I am willing to make." He said giving Alex another smile.

Alex glared at Vlad. He already knew Vlad was willing to sacrifice lives to achieve his goal. Alex could only hope that Vlad wasn't planning on sacrificing Danielle's.

They landed the plane at a nearby airport and quickly flew to Vlad's mansion located inside Amity Park's wealthy district. Alex fallowed Vlad to his office inside the mansion. As Alex fallowed close behind Vlad he allowed himself to take in the sights of the building, as he had never spent much if any time here.

Vlad opened the large twin doors to his office and sat down at his desk. He turned on the monitor of his computer and studied it carefully.

"Ah yes, Danielle is doing a fine job and she is in position." Vlad said praising himself more than Dani.

"You never told me what I'm here to do" Alex asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Your more of a back up plan, my boy" Vlad said cheerfully "If all else fails, it will be your job to bring him in."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while but I am back and I think this chapter is my best one so far. I hope that you are enjoying this and if so PLEASE leave a review even if its just 'good job' or 'ok'. That way I can tell if anyone is actually reading my work. Thanks!

Vlad and Alex flew invisible through the air over Amity Park. Alex had been here a few times usually on missions for Vlad, Alex was always careful to keep a low profile to avoid the detection of Danny Phantom. Alex began to think about Danny again and how much he didn't want to be apart of this plan. Alex had a lot of respect for Danny. He received his powers at only fourteen years old and he had enough maturity to decided to use his powers for good instead of self-benefit. Alex had sometimes watched Danny's heroics from Vlad's many cameras and he was even amazed at Danny's bravery in the face of danger. Danny was a good person and Alex felt terrible for what he was about to do.

Alex noticed that Vlad had started his decent towards a deserted playground outside Casper High the resident high school. Vlad and Alex landed on the ground and it wasn't soon after that Alex noticed a familiar little girl running towards them. Alex smiled as Danielle practically threw herself onto him wrapping him in a large hug.

"Alex!" She cried with glee.

"Hey Dani!" He greeted back with a laugh. His face then changed to more of concerned note as he set her down. "How are you feeling?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, really" she assured her brother. Dani new Alex was worried about her energy level as usual. She new that Alex was only looking out for her but sometimes his constant protection was a little annoying. The whole reason she accepted this mission was not only to prove her capability to her father but also to Alex. She wanted him to see that she could handle herself and to be proud of how far she had come.

"Good then you can finish your part of the plan." Vlad said sternly

"Y-yes of course I'll go get him now" she said nervously not wanting to disappoint her father.

Danielle then transformed into her ghost form and flew through the school wall, disappearing into the building.

"Go hide boy." Vlad commanded, "You know what to do if things don't go according to plan.

Alex flew to the into the sky a few feet away and turned invisible. From his new position he could take Danny by surprise if he needed to.

A few moments later Danny stormed out of the building through the back door pulling Danielle by the arm as he did so. He seemed very annoyed.

"Look!" he said "I don't know if you're my cousin or not but you can't just show up at my scho…" but he was cut short by an ecto-blast that hit him suddenly from behind.

Danny looked up in surprised to see Vlad floating about a foot off the ground. Danny rose to his feet ready for action. "Get behind me Danielle" he shouted. Alex's world froze for a few seconds. Danny was offering to protect his sister, someone he barely knew. This only made the feeling inside Alex's chest tighten even more so.

"Danny's a good person" these words were running through his head over and over again. Alex was only brought back to reality when another ecto-blast was fired but not from Vlad but from his sister.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he screamed in pain.

Vlad stood above the half ghost boy smiling at his condition.

"Did I do good daddy?" Danielle asked smiling hopefully looking for the approval she had been searching for.

"You did excellent my dear." Vlad replied giving Danielle a smile

Danny was completely stunned to hear this and wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he couldn't stick around to find out. Only Alex noticed Danny's change in attitude but was too late to react. Danny changed into his ghost form and sprang from the ground trying to fly away. He was too weak to fight Vlad after the powerful sneak attack and new his best bet was to fly off.

Vlad was shocked that Danny still had the energy fly off and his face reddened with anger as he realized he had underestimated him once again. Vlad turned towards Danielle.

"You didn't hit him hard enough!" He shouted at her

Danielle looked crushed as tears swelled up in her eyes "I'm sorry I hit him as hard as I could." She tried to say

"Alex! Go! After him!" Vlad commanded pointing in the direction of Danny.

Alex glared at Vlad for taking out his anger at his sister but sprang into action knowing there was not time to lose.

Alex flew through the air after Danny quickly gaining on him as he chased him. It wasn't soon after Alex was right behind him. Danny glanced back in surprise at his new attacker.

"Oh great another one!" He said as he fired off a few ecto-blast "let me guess? Another one of Vlad's lackeys or maybe another long lost cousin?"

Alex dogged the attacks and delivered a powerful punch that sent Danny spiraling down towards a deserted park. Danny hit the ground with a tremendous crash and Alex landed a few feet away. Alex looked at his victim struggling to stand, his costume ripped slightly with a small amount of glowing green blood oozing from a few cuts on his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked a tiny amount of fear showing in his green eyes.

Alex raised one hand to prepare for the finishing blow.

"I'm truly sorry" Alex said closing his eyes, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

He had done things like this before, on his missions. He had choked up on almost all of them but what was truly terrifying to Alex was that he felt it was getting easier.

Easier to fight, to hurt, to even kill.

"I have to do this"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey me again. hope you like this chapter as its the longest one yet! (I think). Big thanks to Hidden Berserker for the review glad to know that some of you are enjoying this! It really means a lot that you are all reading my work. So enough from me please enjoy!

Danielle scooted closer to Alex resting her head on his shoulder. Alex wrapped his arm around his younger sister and gave her as small squeeze of affection. She looked sad.

"I messed up today didn't I?" she said looking down at the ground.

"No you didn't" Alex assured with a smile "You did fine, trust me."

"Dad got pretty mad"

"Vlad was more mad at himself then at you Besides your mission was a success, he will get over it soon enough." Alex said giving her another small squeeze.

They were currently in Vlad's jet flying back to Wisconsin with Danny in captivity. Danny was still unconscious and in pretty bad shape after his fight with Alex. Alex was glad Vlad had taken Danny to another part of the plane so that he wouldn't have to look at his handy work.

Alex looked out the window and watched the landscape slowly pass by. Things seemed so tiny from up here; houses, trees, people, problems…

Alex could feel Danielle's warmth as she leaned against him and he noticed that her breathing had softer, almost paced. He looked down at her to find that she had fallen into a gentle sleep. He smiled at the adorable sight before him. Alex's didn't enjoy life; he went through hard ships one after the other, but it was moments like this that let him know that it was all worth fighting for.

Alex looked back out the window and started to get lost in the beautiful scenery that laid its self out before him. He didn't know how long he sat there staring out the window lost in his own thought but he soon found that plain had landed.

Alex picked up Dani carefully trying not to wake her and carried her off the plane and into her room by flying through the castle walls. With a small kiss on the forehead he tucked her into her bed and flew back to the plane to help Vlad move Danny. What Alex didn't know was that just as he was leaving Danielle woke up.

Vlad and Alex had no trouble moving Danny from the plane into the lab and it wasn't long until they had him hooked up in a cloning chamber they had modified to extract his mid morph DNA. Vlad was checking some last minute calculations with his Maddie-AI. Watching from a distance Alex couldn't help but let out a small smirk as he remembered the secret Jack-Program he had installed.

"You may go I can handle the rest on my own." Vlad instructed without looking away from his work.

"Alright" Alex said very relieved that he wouldn't have to watch what was about to happen. Alex walked off heading for his room and to what he believed was a very need nap.

Danielle in the mean time had been flying around the castle in search of her brother. Where is he? She thought as she phased through another wall in her search. She was just about to check Alex's room again when she heard an angry shout coming from the lab.

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!"

Dani flew through the floor and into the lab invisible to investigate to find Vlad talking to Danny. She watched carefully as Vlad walked slowly towards Danny before he hit a button on the wall, which opened one of the cloning chambers. Danielle stared in shocked as the container opened to reveal another clone still hooked up and unconscious.

"Its taken months and but the good clone needs your mid-morph DNA to help stabilize it." Vlad explained

Another clone? Vlad had made another? Danielle thought she was the last one he had made and that he was searching for a stabilizer for her and the others, not for another clone.

"So those other ghosts?" Danny asked trying his best to wrap his head around the insanity of what Vlad was talking about.

"Failed clones, mistakes, imperfections" Vlad said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Danielle's heart stopped and her mind slowed as Vlad said these words. Imperfection? Mistake? Was this really how her father thought of her?

"What about the one that chased me down? He looked nothing like me! What? Don't tell me you've fond an obsession with another half ghost boy?" Danny asked with his usual witty banter

"You mean Alex." Vlad said with no emotion in his voice

"He was my first success at creating life. I found it was much easier to create life than it was to create a perfect clone of someone, which is why Alex doesn't have the same… limitations as the others. Unfortunately as time passed he became less keen on helping me in my experiments."

Danny remembered how reluctant Alex was when he was chasing him.

"Luckily his fondness for his sister Danielle was a perfect way to insure his future… cooperation" Vlad said with a small evil smile

"You threatened to hurt her." Danny said slowly piecing things together in his head "That's pretty sick Vlad." He said in disgust as he remembered Alex almost tearing up as he said 'I have to do this'.

"Maybe so." Vlad said without any remorse. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Danielle's mind was swirling giving her a headache. This couldn't be true her father loved her! He would never hurt her, would he? She didn't want to believe it but the undeniable facts lingered in the back of her mind.

Danny was going to say something else but before he got the chance Vlad snapped his fingers and another clone appeared. The clone then flew straight at Danny and before he had time to react the clone started to overshadow him. This was not the first time he had been overshadowed; a ghost who haunted his old Casper high locker once overshadowed him, he had even been overshadowed by himself once. Thankfully due to these experiences Danny new exactly how to fight the process, although it wasn't easy. Danny's body jerked left and right as the two struggled for dominance of his body. He could feel the clone inside him trying to turn him into his ghost form.

Danny was starting to think he would be able to hold out when Vlad's machine started to run. Electricity flew through the air in the lab and a powerful pain shot through Danny's body making it more difficult to resist his morph into his ghost form. The machine was making the entire lab shake and Danny wasn't sure how long he would last. His prayers thankfully were answered as he heard a warning siren go off as the monitors around the lab started t read overload. There was aloud bang and smoke poured out of the machine creating a temporary smoke screen for Danny.

Although Danny was week beyond measure he knew he couldn't waste this opportunity. He turned into his ghost form and slowly flew straight passed Vlad and through the lab wall. Vlad turned around but only to see Danielle floating right in front of him. Without realizing it she had turned visible again and was now in full view of Vlad.

"Danielle how long have you been floating there?" Vlad asked a bit worried about what she may have over heard.

"Am I an imperfection? A mistake?" she asked as tears fell ran down her face.

"Dearest no!" Vlad lied with his fingers crossed behind his back hopping that she would believe him. "I was talking about the other clones and the rest were just lies that I told to trick Daniel. I need his morphing DNA to save you my daughter."

Danielle wasn't stupid but sometimes even the brightest people can't see the truth if they don't want to. Danielle pushed all thoughts of what Vlad said to the back of her mind almost trying to convince herself that it couldn't be true.

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Of course!" Vlad said a little relived that Danielle was falling for his lie. "I need you to go after him we can't let him escape."

Danielle nodded wiping the tears out of her eyes. She then disappeared through the wall after Danny hoping to catch him before he could get out of the castle.

"Its not true." She said to herself trying to keep her self convinced "He loves me."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys me again. Wow two posts in one day crazy right? If your wondering why my posting schedule is so erratic its because I post and write when ever I can and right now I'm a bit sick so HEY! why not write? Nearly done with the story now, I think I will be wrapping it up next chapter so if you liked this please stay tuned for more stories to come of the Alex Phantom chronicles! This is of course is only the beginning of his life. ;D

Danny looked around Vlad's living room looking for away out, but before he could he could do anything a sudden blast hit him from underneath him sending him flying into the air and crashing down onto the hard wooden floor. Danielle appeared as she fazed through the floor and started firing more ecto-blasts at Danny. Danny created a temporary ecto-shield to deflect the on coming attacks, although he knew that in his current condition he wouldn't be able to keep the shield up for long.

"Stop fighting!" Danielle shouted, "I know you're to weak to beat me."

"I'm not going to fight you." Danny said, as he watched her build up energy in her hands for another attack. "Every time I fight a clone it turns to goop and I know you and your brother aren't mindless like the other clones."

Danielle suddenly felt a strange feeling over come her. She looked down at her feet, which had started to admit a glowing green goop. She screamed in horror as she tried to pull back her energy to stop herself from melting. Luckily she was successful and noticed the ectoplasm had returned to her and she had stopped melting. Alex had told her the dangers of pushing her self to hard but she never imagined reaching her limit could be so easy. It was terrifying to think that at any moment she could melt into nothing more than a pile of goop.

"I don't want to hurt you." Danny explained

"Then let my dad have your DNA so he can save me!" she shouted

Danny was surprised that she couldn't see the truth. "He's not going to save you. Your nothing but a mess he isn't going to clean up." He shouted back angrily.

Tears started to swell up in Danielle's eyes again as she heard the hard truth. "You're a liar!" she shouted.

Danny noticed how upset Danielle had become but before he could try and comfort her she hit him with another powerful blast, which sent him crashing into the wall rendering him unconscious yet again.

Danielle looked at down at the now unconscious Danny, too angry and emotionally confused to feel sorry for what she had done. She picked up Danny struggling under the wait of the older boys body she flew back to the lab and delivered him to Vlad.

Meanwhile Alex had given up on sleep as he could here the noise of the lab from his room and the guilt of having been apart of what was happing to Danny down their had made sleeping impossible. He had peeked into Dani's room to see if the noise woke her up as well only to find that she was gone. Alex was currently searching the castle for her.

"Excellent work my dear." Vlad said as he secured Danny in his modified cloning chamber once again. "Now how am I going too get Daniel to morph." asked pretended to ask him self-out loud.

Danielle noticed that Danny had now regained conciseness and was now looking worried. She felt a bit of guilt in her heart as she looked at his state.

"I know!" he said snapping his fingers "You could over shadow him and force the transformation!" Vlad said giving the young girl a fake smile.

Before today Danielle would have jumped at the chance to help her father but now she couldn't stop her self from thinking about how she had almost dissolved into a pile of goop a few minutes ago.

"What if its to much?" she asked looking at Danny with a worried expression "What if I can't handle it and I dissolve like the other clone?"

Vlad knew that this was most likely going to happen but he didn't care. After he had Danny's DNA he would have no more use for either Danielle or Alex. In fact this would save him the trouble of disposing her himself.

"No it won't be, I'm sure you can handle it" Vlad said trying to sound convincing but his annoyance of her uncooperative behavior was seeping through.

"But what if?" she began

"ENOUGH!" Vlad shouted. He just wanted this over with and he was tired of trying to pretend to be fatherly to her. His patients had official met its limit. "You will do as your told! Like your brother you live to serve me!"

This out burst shocked Danielle but it helped her see the truth she had been denying. Vlad didn't care about her and was only using her. Normally Danielle would have burst into tears in realization that her father didn't lover her but for some reason all she could do was get angry. She was angry of how Vlad treated her, of how he treated Alex.

"No!" Was the only thing she managed to say in her fury. She mustered all the courage she had and slammed her hand on the release button on Danny's chamber.

Danny was surprised at this sudden act of heroism but happy that she could finally see the truth.

"So you're helping me now?" Danny quipped with a smile

"You want to ask questions or do you want to kick some but?" She asked helping Danny out of his chamber.

They both then took dramatic posses as bright rings of light formed around them turning them into their black and white ghost counterparts. They both charged up their hands and delivered a powerful double blast right to Vlad's chest. Vlad flew backwards and smashed into the cloning chamber, which held his perfect clone. Vlad recovered quickly from his fall but then lost all concentration on the current fight as he looked at the now destroyed cloning chamber.

"Clone destabilizing lamb chop" Vlad's Maddie-AI said appearing suddenly beside the chamber. (Which creeped out Danny to no end.)

Vlad watched in horror as his perfect clone dissolved slowly into nothing more than a green mess. Rage built up inside Vlad and he sent a glare towards Danielle that made her skin crawl. Vlad looked like he was ready to murder her as he reeled up and shot off the ground, flying straight towards her. Danielle took a step back in fear but before she could say anything Danny stepped in front of her.

"Get behind me and cover your ears." He said with a determined look on his face

Danielle did what she was told but was still caught off guard when Danny let out an incredibly loud scream. Danielle watched in amazement as the scream sent Vlad flying back, pinning him to the wall. Lab equipment was getting thrown of the walls. Tables were getting shattered. Danielle had never seen a display of power like this. Vlad watched his lab being destroyed, all his work erased.

"Systems damaged." His Maddie A.I. said appearing beside him "critical overload, also I never loved you, I loved the Jack program."

"Vlady!" a Jack hologram shouted with a smile before kissing Vlad's now ex-robot girlfriend.

Danielle watched as Danny fell to the ground in exhaustion as soon as he had finished his display of power.

"Drained me of all my power" Danny said through heavy panting "But worth it to take this place down."

Danielle knelt down trying to help Danny up when the two noticed Vlad rise from the mountain of ruble he had been buried under. Vlad somehow seemed even angrier than he had before. He started to walk slowly towards them with an evil smile and murder in his eyes. Danielle was terrified and wasn't sure what to do, she knew she couldn't fight him and Danny was to drained to help her. Danielle wanted to run but she couldn't leave Danny alone with Vlad, with the look in Vlad's eyes he would certainly die.

"What are you going to do Dear?" Vlad said with an evil smirk "Daniels out for the count and you have already reached your limit."

Danielle looked at Danny who had managed to make it on to one knee. He tried to put on a brave face for the younger girl but even he didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. Danny closed his eyes in preparation for Vlad's inevitable attack but opened them suddenly when he heard a sudden voice that echoed around the room.

"Hey Vlad! Deals off!" Alex shouted suddenly appearing above them and delivering a powerful punch right to Vlad's unsuspecting face.

Unknown to anyone else Alex had been watching invisible the since Vlad's outburst at Danielle and had mostly watched frozen in shock at the events that had unfolded before him. Mostly at how Danny was willing to risk everything to protect his little sister after everything they had done to him.

Danielle watched in awe as her brother punched, kicked, and blasted Vlad around the room like a pinball. Alex was having the time of his life; He had waited too long for this moment and wasn't going to waste a single second of it. The end result left Vlad a mess on the floor, beaten and bruised all over.

Alex then turned to face Danny, who was being helped up by Danielle.

"Thanks you really saved us there." Danny said giving Alex a smile

"You were awesome!" Danielle squealed as she wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Are you kidding? The way you stood up to Vlad on your own, that was awesome!" Alex replied ruffling his sister's hair. Alex turned back to Danny who was smiling at the two sibling's show of affection for each other.

"I have you to thank most of all, Danny." Alex said with a smile and a bit of a nod.

"Me? What did I do?" Danny asked a bit confused.

"You protected Daniele even after everything we did to you." Alex said gratefully.

"Well that's what cousins are for!" Danny replied giving Danielle a wink, which made her smile wildly.

"Cousins?" Alex asked looking between the two with a confused look.

Danielle let out at small giggle "Yea we're third cousins once removed!" she said with a laugh.

"Cousins" Alex said again gently "I like the way that sounds." Giving his new friend, or his new family member a handshake.


	13. Chapter 13 (epilogue)

Danny and his new family members were sharing laughs about how fruit-loopy Vlad was when a boomerang suddenly hit Danny in the back of the head.

"Ouch" Danny yelled with a curious look as he scratched his head. "What the?" Danny began to ask when suddenly a huge flying ship crashed through the lab ceiling.

Alex looked up in shock to see Danny's too best friends flying the ship. "Hey are you ok?" They both yelled.

Danny looked like he was ready to jump for joy at the sight of his friends and ran over to them to give them both a huge hug. Alex placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and turned them both invisible. Although he couldn't see her he could tell that her face was a state of confusion.

"Come on lets fly back to Amity Park on our own." He whispered to her "We have a few things we need to talk about anyway."

"Ok" Danielle agreed quietly as they flew off together, still holding on to each other's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

After gaining some distance from Vlad's castle the two felt comfortable enough to lose their invisibility. So far their journey had been quite peaceful but Alex knew that he would unfortunately have to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" Alex finally blurted out, causing Danielle to stare in confusion.

"For what?" she asked not knowing what her brother could have done wrong.

"I'm sorry for lying about Vlad." He said

"Oh…" Is all Danielle could say, unsure of how to reply.

Alex had lied about Vlad's real intentions but Danielle had come to the conclusion that she trusted her brother and whatever he did was just his way of trying to protect her.

"Its fine Alex really" Danielle said giving him a small smile. "I know you were just trying to protect me. If anyone's sorry it should be me."

"What?" Alex asked confused

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to work for Vlad in the first place." She said looking down at the ground.

Alex was surprised to hear that she felt this way. Sure Alex hated working for Vlad more than anything in the world but it certainly wasn't Danielle's fault.

"Hey if it means keeping you safe I'll take on the freaking world!" he said with a smirk as he flew closer to his sister. "It's not your fault, so don't worry about." He gave a small nudge in the sky that sent her a bit of course.

This seemed to cheer her up as she then retaliated with her own nudge as she gave her brother a big smile.

"So what happens now?" she said finally asking the question that had been in the back of her head for a while now.

"Well… we can't stay in Amity Park Vlad told me he was going to run for mayor their soon just to mess with Danny, which means he could find us too easily." Alex stated.

"Well then where will we go?" Danielle asked

Alex staid quite for a while considering their options. After some time Alex just let out a chuckle.

"Where ever the wind takes us I guess!" Alex said with grin.

Danielle joined smiled too as she fantasied about the adventures they might have across the country, traveling from place to place.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Amity Park. They flew over the small town taking in all the sights they could see.

"Where does Danny live?" he asked his sister, knowing that she knew more about Danny then he did.

"This way!" she said taking the lead.

Alex fallowed close behind but it wasn't long before he could guess where they were headed. Alex noticed a small building with a massive special ops center on the top that read "Fenton Works".

"You sure this is it?" Alex quipped only to make Danielle role her eyes.

"Look that ship thingy is here!" Danielle said pointing at the clearly wreaked flying vehicle.

"They must have gotten here before us." Alex said noticing the ship as well

They both flew invisible into the Fentons' home. They were able to quickly locate Danny and his friends in the living room and it looked like they were in a lot of trouble. Danny's parents and his teacher were both looking extremely mad at the three.

"You kids are in a world of trouble!" all three adults said in unison.

"Skipping school!" Danny's mom shouted

"Wreaking the specter speeder!" Danny's dad shouted

"Calling me old man!" Danny's teacher shouted

Alex noticed Sam give tucker a dirty look from a cross the couch after their teacher mentioned their last offence. Alex smiled realizing this was a good opportunity to try to repay Danny for all he had done for him. Alex flew into Maddie's body and quickly overshadowed her.

"But we can forget all of that right?" Alex said controlling Maddie's body

"What?" the other two adults said together in shock

"I mean kids will be kids right? And kids make mistakes!" Alex said through Maddie's voice

"Now wait just a minute…" Danny's teacher said but he was cut off and acted slightly differently. Alex understood that his sister must have overshadowed the teacher now. "Yea I mean we can let them off this time if we're sure they learnt their lesson." Danny's teacher stated a bit awkwardly.

"We have!" Sam blurted out. "We've learnt our lesson and have become better people because of it!" she stated nervously.

"And you can always build a bigger and better… ship thingy" Danny's teacher said turning to Jack Fenton.

Alex was about to quickly jump into Danny's father but a sudden out burst made him stop in shock.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Jack yelled as he made a dart for his lab "I'm going to get started on a bigger ship thingy right now!"

Alex had to muster all the control he had not to let out a laugh. "Alright you three your dismissed" He finally managed to say.

The three teenagers didn't need to be told twice as they raced up the stairs to Danny's bedroom as fast as they could.

Alex and Danielle flew out of their host bodies and outside through the wall, leaving both Maddie and Mr. Lancer in a trance of confusion.

"Come on! Danny's window is up here!" she explained taking the lead again.

As they approached the window they managed to hear the trio's conversation.

"I didn't know you could overshadow people from a distance." Alex heard one of them say.

"I didn't I don't know how…" but Danny was cut off by Danielle appearing outside his window.

"You can thank us for that!" she said climbing through his window, Alex close behind.

"Thanks guys you really saved our butts back there!" Danny exclaimed with a grin.

"It's the least we can do." Alex said returning Danny's smile and shaking his hand again.

"Where are you guys going now?" Danny asked

"We're going to see the world!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly as she took off through the window giving Danny a wave goodbye. It was obvious that she didn't want to waste time before starting their journey.

"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Danny asked a bit worried.

"I'll make it work" Alex said giving Danny a smile. "Don't worry about us."

"Come on Alex!" he heard Danielle shout from outside

Danny and Alex both let out a chuckle. Alex flew out the window and with one last wave goodbye he joined his sister. They both flew together towards the sunset Alex watching his sister's ponytail fly in the wind. Finally Alex could try and put his past behind him, as of this moment his life had truly begun.

Hey guys really hope you enjoyed this! thank you so much for reading my work it really means the world to me! If you liked this be sure to leave a review and stay tuned as I plan on writing many more adventures for Alex and Danielle!

Till then bye!


End file.
